


The Freshmaker

by Kings_Stew



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Food Kink, Gladnis, Hiccups, Humorous Ending, Ignis Is A Good Sport, Kinky Gladio, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexy Ignis Scientia, belly inflation, fetishes, soda bloat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_Stew/pseuds/Kings_Stew
Summary: “Gladiolus, are you quite certain this is what you want?” Ignis asked from his perch on the end of their motel bed, watching Gladio lay the brown paper grocery bag on the nightstand with more than a little trepidation.Gladio chuckled, sitting down onto the bed himself so he could pull the strategist into a one-armed hug and press a kiss against his temple. “Only if it’s what you want too, babe. No pressure; you don’t want to do it tonight, we’ll wait until another time.”In which Gladio and Ignis explore a new kink, Ignis has been studying up beforehand (because of course he has), and the Shield and Hand of the King enjoy seeing the sides of each other that no one else knows.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Freshmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at exploring one of my personal kinks. I have no clue where the idea originated - I usually prefer writing sickfics and hurt/comfort that sort of dance around my kinks but still have an actual plot, so a fic where the kink _is_ the plot very new for me. In any case, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This fic contains belly kink, burping, belly rubs, and bloats. You have been warned.

“Gladiolus, are you quite certain this is what you want?” Ignis asked from his perch on the end of their motel bed, watching Gladio lay the brown paper grocery bag on the nightstand with more than a little trepidation.

Gladio chuckled, sitting down onto the bed himself so he could pull the advisor into a one-armed hug and press a kiss against his temple. “Only if it’s what you want too, babe. No pressure; you don’t want to do it tonight, we’ll wait until another time.”

He could understand Ignis’s uncertainty. After all, most people either didn’t share Gladio’s _unique interests_ or wouldn’t admit that they did. His particular fascination, and one that he never would’ve imagined a fitness guru like himself having, just so happened to be a belly kink. He didn’t have a general weight gain fetish or care for expansion of any other body part, and he wasn’t into pregnant women or anything like that. He liked flat stomachs and fitness just fine too, and actually thought the wonderfully firm, toned planes of Ignis’s abs were his second-best feature, next to his gorgeous green eyes. He didn’t even remember where he had first learned about stuffing and bloats, or why the hell they turned him on at all. For some reason, though, ever since he had discovered the treasure trove of videos of lithe, slim people just like Ignis chugging and gulping and stretching their stomachs out until they looked like they’d just swallowed a basketball, Gladio hadn’t been able to get the idea of seeing the tactician’s gut blown up just like theirs. Nothing long-term, of course - in their line of work, neither of them could risk gaining weight and becoming too out-of-shape to protect their king. But for one night, just one, he wanted to see Ignis let himself go, even a little.

Ignis, wonderful and unselfish lover that he was, had agreed a long time ago to try and indulge Gladio’s desires whenever it was possible (and safe). He had once admitted he hadn’t discovered any real “kinks” of his own yet and wanted to try something new and see where it led, so when Gladio had finally worked up the courage to ask Ignis about doing a soda bloat a few weeks ago, the other man agreed with minimal hesitation. It helped that Gladio made it clear he’d already ensured they had nothing to worry about where safety was concerned; he’d done a lot of research (and gotten off to a lot more videos than he cared to admit) before even bringing the subject up between them. And, seeing as they had finally saved up enough money from a string of recent hunts to be able to afford two rooms at the motel instead of one, tonight seemed like as good a time as any to try it out.

“I…” Ignis said softly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt while he spared another quick glance at the bag beside them. “I must admit, I’m more than a little curious to see what attracts you so much to this idea. I only hope it lives up to your expectations.”

Ah, so that was what Ignis was worried about. With all of the confidence and surety he always projected, it was easy to forget his partner could still have some insecurities of his own, especially when it came to more _intimate_ activities they had never tried before.

“Don’t you worry one more second about that,” Gladio rumbled, taking Ignis’s chin in his hand so he could press a chaste kiss to those perfect pink lips. “The fact that you even want to do this at all is hot enough – anything after that is just a bonus. You go as far as you want, and if it gets to be too much we’ll stop.”

Ignis took a deep, cleansing breath and held it for a moment, his characteristically coy smile back in place by the time he released it.

“Well, then,” he practically purred, gesturing to the sack containing two rolls of mint candies and a two-liter bottle of diet soda. “Let’s begin. Shall I feed these to myself, or would you like to do the honors?”

It was all Gladio could do not to spring right up from the bed like an idiot at that invitation. He took his time unwrapping the first roll of round white candies, placing them onto the table one by one so Ignis could see what he was up against. There were fourteen total in the package, and Gladio could see Ignis sizing them up, silently calculating as he looked them over.

Their eyes met for a moment, Ignis’s sparkling behind his glasses and his pupils a little larger than usual, and Gladio picked up the first of the candies and brought it gently up to his lips. They parted just enough, and the candy slipped between with ease, Ignis’s tongue flicking out briefly to brush the tips of Gladio’s fingers before he tilted his head back and gulped it down, slow and sensual. Gladio felt himself flush hot as he fantasized he could actually see it traveling downward beneath the silky skin of Ignis’s throat, lower and lower with every bob of his Adam’s apple until it finally plopped down into his belly with a weight almost too small to be felt.

“Thirteen to go,” Ignis said softly, and Gladio snapped back to reality as he remembered he was supposed to be the one providing the candies. Ignis didn’t make it easy to keep his focus, though. With every one he grew more brazen, kissing and sucking on Gladio’s fingers while he lolled the candy around in his mouth before tipping his head back and trailing his slim, perfectly-manicured fingers down his neck and chest as if he really could feel each little sphere of sugar making its way downward.

Fuck, this was incredible, and they hadn’t even begun the main event yet. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Ignis had been doing a little research of his own in preparation for tonight.

“Mmm,” Ignis hummed as he downed the last of the candies, licking his lips and winking at Gladio, who suddenly felt as if his mouth had gone dry. “Now comes the real fun, I suppose.” He picked up the bottle of cola and twisted off the cap, flicking it casually into Gladio’s lap and raising it to his lips while the Shield tried to remember how to breathe. Ignis took a deep breath and then began gulping the fizzy liquid like his life depended on it. A few droplets escaped the corners of his mouth and ran down into the collar of his shirt but he paid them no heed, guzzling the soda one mouthful after another until he had drunk nearly two-thirds of the bottle.

Gladio sat enraptured, watching for any sign that their little experiment was working.

The tactician belched behind his hand, a slight blush on his cheeks the only indication that he wouldn’t normally do so even in front of Gladio, and then quietly muttered, “Oh,” placing a hand on his abdomen with an odd look on his face. A moment later he hiccupped and moved his hand up to his lips, and Gladio felt a tendril of worry creeping in through his arousal.

“Iggy? You okay?”

“Yes,” Ignis breathed after a moment, gently prodding his belly with the tips of his fingers and stifling a few quiet belches behind his lips. “It feels strange, but not unpleasant. Do I look any different yet?”

Gladio returned his attention to Ignis’s middle, and was pleasantly surprised to see he was already beginning to grow. It wasn’t anything dramatic, not yet, but already his coeurl-print button-down was looking tighter, the fabric growing taut as his stomach swelled with air right before their eyes.

“Yeah,” he whispered, entranced as Ignis’s previously flat tummy began to round out in what seemed like only seconds. “Yeah, it’s definitely working. How do you feel?”

Ignis paused, considering. “Large, I suppose. I had worried I might feel sick, at first, but now I just feel overly full. All of the – _urp!_ – bubbles are really moving around in– _hic! urrrp!_ –side. Can you feel them too?”

Gladio reached out eagerly, sliding his hand underneath Ignis’s shirt until it rested on the smooth, warm surface of his belly. It was already growing firm and taut as a drum as it continued to expand into the curve of his cupped hand. He couldn’t feel anything moving under his palm, which was mildly disappointing, but when he pressed his ear up against Ignis’s tummy he could hear all of the air gurgling and fizzing as it fought for an escape and, finding none, forcing itself outward and expanding the walls of its prison instead.

He pushed his ear up a little closer, his head bumping gently against Ignis’s navel, and felt the muscles under his cheek suddenly contract.

_“BUUURRAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRP!!”_

They both froze for a moment. Ignis’s face immediately flushed scarlet and Gladio had to hold back a laugh, knowing that would probably kill the mood for Ignis right away and not wanting to ruin this for anything. It was difficult, though, because at that moment he looked positively adorable.

“Goodness, excuse me!” Ignis exclaimed, eyes wide and hand rising to his lips as an afterthought.

“Took you by surprise, did it?” Gladio teased, unfastening Ignis’s shirt buttons with one hand while he patted and stroked the strategist’s tummy with the other. Finally he pushed back the bottom half of the purple coeurl-print garment entirely, running his hands over the entire gorgeous expanse of burgeoning belly. “So, what would happen if I…?” He pushed his fingertips inward slightly, just above Ignis’s navel, and the other man jerked, startled, as another loud burp rocketed up his throat almost instantly. A mischievous grin slowly spread across the Shield’s lips.

“Wait, no, Gladi – _h-Uuurp!_ Gladio, please – _bu-UUUurp!_ Wait a mo – _hic! hic-urp! hOOOoouurp!_ ” Ignis pleaded, his words interrupted by a series of belches and hiccups as Gladio coaxed more of the air out of his belly with each touch.

“What’s that, Iggy? I can’t hear you,” Gladio teased, stroking the underside of the chamberlain’s belly and pleased to see the other man was getting nearly as hard as he was.

“Honestly, Gladi- _Ooooourp!_ Umph, goodness… Gladiolus, if you keep this up I won’t reach nearly the size we’re hoping for,” Ignis chided, finally pushing Gladio’s hands away after another few belches worked their way free.

The Shield blinked in surprise; he had honestly forgotten about the remaining candy and soda, too focused on the gorgeous sight Ignis made before him. “Do you think you’re good to keep going? I don’t want you pushing yourself too much just for my sake.”

Ignis huffed and rolled his eyes, snatching the other packet of candies from the nightstand and pouring several into his palm. “Honestly, love,” he said haughtily, tipping the whole handful into his mouth and swallowing them one after the other in rapid succession. “Don’t flatter yourself. If I wasn’t enjoying this just as much as you are,” he interrupted himself with another candy, tossing it into the air and catching it between his teeth before gulping it down like the others, “I would have stopped you already.”

Gladio could do nothing but stare in awe, enthralled as Ignis guzzled down the rest of the soda and then moaned, rubbing his hands over his rounded belly and closing his eyes with a contented sigh as he enjoyed the newfound sensitivity. Like magic, he continued to round out in what seemed like seconds, until his belt was digging so tightly into the flesh of his middle that it looked downright painful. With visible effort Ignis sucked in his gut, just long enough to unfasten his belt buckle and unbutton his slacks, and then relaxed with a groan as his overfull belly was finally freed.

Almost without realizing what he was doing, Gladio strode forward and pulled Ignis into an embrace that trapped his swollen middle between them. “So damn beautiful…”

Ignis huffed a laugh, only to have it turn into a hiccup halfway through. “I don’t know that I’d go that far, but I can certainly understand why people might find this enjoyable.” He patted his stomach gently and hiccupped again with a wince. “I’m regret to say I may not be up to any of our usual _exertions_ this evening, though. At the moment I imagine that kind of motion might just serve to make me queasy.”

Gladio smirked, leaning forward to capture his partner’s lips in a deep kiss and tasting a hint of the sugary treats still lingering on his tongue. “Nothin’ to regret, Iggy,” he murmured, pulling away enough to cup the smooth swell of his middle between his hands. “Not everything has to be about sex.” When Ignis simply raised an eyebrow, he amended, “Okay, yeah, this is about sex too, but you know what I mean. This right here is doin’ it for me just fine. Besides, Sleeping Beauty never wakes up before noon on his own. We’ve got plenty of time to play around in the morning.”

Ignis smiled and hiccupped behind his hand. “Yes, I su- _hic!_ – suppose we do. If you don’t – _hic!_ – mind, though, I think I’d like to lie down. I’m loath to adm – _hic!_ – admit it, but I think that second roll of candies w – _hic!_ – was a bit too far. _HIC-Urr-Uurp!_ Oh, bloody hell,” he growled, giving his belly an irritated slap. He hiccupped again and then coughed, growling in frustration as his overtaxed diaphragm mutinied against him.

Gladio laughed in spite of himself. “Alright, c’mon, let’s get those hiccups stopped. I’ll rub your stomach, help settle it down a little.”

“That sounds d- _hic!_ \- divine. Thank you.”

Ignis relaxed onto his back in the middle of the mattress with a groan, distended belly sticking up into the air and framed by the pooling fabric of his coerl-print button-up on either side.

Gladio whistled low, tempted to pinch himself as he realized this really was Ignis Scientia, the same prim-and-proper-and perpetually-perfect Ignis Scientia who would normally rather die than be seen looking anything less than immaculate, lying spread-eagled on their bed as he waited for Gladio to massage the hiccups out of his swollen, distended belly. It was surreal. “I almost wish I had Prompto’s camera right now, just to preserve this memory,” he teased.

Ignis lifted his head long enough to shoot Gladio a steely glare. “Don’t you – _hic!_ – dare.”

“Don’t worry, I was joking,” he growled, climbing into bed and shimmying down until his arms were level with Ignis’s middle. “The only one who gets to enjoy _this_ sight is _me_.” He started off easy, stroking lightly along the bottom and sides of Ignis’s belly, pressing down gently wherever he felt tension or the grumbling of trapped air under his hand. Ignis relaxed into it immediately, sighing with relief whenever an air pocket was worked free and the pressure inside abated little by little. Once he had gotten rid of some of the tightness Gladio worked his hand higher, placing his fingertips at the junction just below Ignis’s breastbone and kneading firmly inwards. After a few minutes the hiccups abated, and Ignis groaned in relief, turning onto his side and closing his eyes as Gladio cuddled up closer, ear pressed just above his navel so he could hear the rumbling churns and gurgles within.

“I feel like a beached barramundi,” Ignis muttered sleepily, lazily combing his fingers through Gladio’s hair.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, you’re a hell of a lot sexier than one.”

“I’d say that sets the bar rather low, but thank you all the same.”

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Mmmm?” the tactician hummed, too sleepy and relaxed to bother opening his eyes.

“If I suck you off in the morning, do you think it’ll taste like soda, or like mints?”

“…… I refuse to dignify that with a response.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to write smut into this and it was so painfully bad that I just started giggling, so I ended up deleting the smutty bits and going with a fluffy and humorous ending instead. Every time I attempt smut it becomes humor, I can't help it! XD
> 
> Please leave a comment, it means more than you know!


End file.
